


something you want to do for yourself | 자신을 위해서  하고 싶은 것 | 自身のためにやりたいこと

by slotumn



Series: Bittersweet: Lysithea Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Illustrations, Lifespan Angst, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Screenplay/Script Format, Sort Of, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Translation, Translation Available, Translation in Japanese, Translation in Korean, as in it contains the portrait sprites, maybe? - Freeform, ordelia family angst, right in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Surely there must be something you want to do for yourself, too, right?"Or, if Lysithea and Claude had an A+ support. (English in Chapter 1)---"너 자신을 위해서 하고 싶은 것도 한두 개쯤은 있지 않아?"리시테아랑 클로드에게 A+ 지원이 있었다면? (한국어는 2챕터에)---「お前自身のためにやりたいこともいくつかあるんじゃない？」リシテアとクロードにA+サポートがあったら、という妄想。(日本語は3チャプターに)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Bittersweet: Lysithea Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lysithea Week 2020, Slotumn Portfolio





	1. English

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the most time I've spent writing a fic, but it certainly took the most effort, as far as presentation (and translation) went. And if I ever do something like this again, that's probably a cry for help.
> 
> If you're 18+ and interested in spicier content for these two, check out the [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09)!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.)  
>   
> Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/slotumn)!  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)

BGM - [A Place to Rest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kA3iU3NshKs)

| 

**Lysithea**

Claude. What are you doing up so late?  
  
---|---  
| 

**Claude**

Well, if it isn't Lysithea.  
  
| 

**Claude**

That's the line I always used to tell you, isn't it? Kids, they grow up so fast~  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

There you go again, treating me like a child—  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

...You know what, let's not do this here.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

I just wanted to know what had you looking so uncharacteristically serious late into the night.  
  
| 

**Claude**

Oh, plenty of things. The upcoming battle, the internal affairs of the Alliance, plans for after the war...  
  
| 

**Claude**

Right now, though, I'm just wondering what to write in my letter home.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

Are you writing to your parents?  
  
| 

**Claude**

Yeah. Our conversation from last time reminded me that I haven't checked in with them in a while.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

Huh...  
  
| 

**Claude**

Why, is something unusual about that?  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

Well, it's just that you've never talked about your parents all that much.  
  
| 

**Claude**

Haha, I suppose not.  
  
| 

**Claude**

But trust me when I say that they are very precious to me, nonetheless. Especially since they're the living proof that my dreams can become a reality.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

Right, it's important, having someone to look to for example.  
  
| 

**Claude**

Sure is.  
  
| 

**Claude**

And you? Is there a particular story behind why you want to help your parents so badly?  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

That's...  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

...  
  
| 

**Claude**

...There's no need to answer, if you don't want to.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

No, it's alright.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

...As you know, the Empire occupied our territory after House Hrym's revolt. Awful things happened, and we lost many of our family members back then.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

Aunts, uncles, cousins, and all of my siblings...  
  
| 

**Claude**

You...had siblings?  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

Yes. I don't remember much about them, because I was too young, but my parents...  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

They had to watch their children die in front of their own eyes while they were powerless to do anything.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

That's why I must be strong. I have to win this war and return home victorious, to ensure that the people precious to me won't have to suffer again.  
  
| 

**Claude**

...I see.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

And once that's done, I suppose I'll...finally be able to rest.  
  
| 

**Claude**

That's... Lysithea, you can't mean...  
  
| 

**Claude**

(...No, let's not go there now.)  
  
| 

**Claude**

Is there anything you want to do after that?  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

After...that?  
  
| 

**Claude**

Yeah. It sounds like you've been living for your parents' sake all your life.  
  
| 

**Claude**

Which is admirable, don't get me wrong, but surely there must be something you want to do for yourself, too, right?  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

I can't say I've given that possibility much thought.  
  
| 

**Claude**

That's a surprise. Why not?   
  
| 

**Claude**

There are so many things to do in this world, and with skills like yours, you'd excel in whatever endeavor you chose.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

...Perhaps, but those are all matters in the distant future.   
  
| 

**Lysithea**

There are more pressing issues at hand right now, and my effort will be better spent on taking care of those, rather than daydreaming like a child.  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

So, Claude?  
  
| 

**Claude**

Yes?  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

Until this war ends, I'll fight for you just as I do for my family, and even when it's over, I'll always wish you the best, because...  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

...you're a very special person to me, too.  
  
| 

**Claude**

...  
  
| 

**Claude**

...Wait, wha—  
  
| 

**Lysithea**

I-I'm rather sleepy all of a sudden, so if you'll excuse me!  
  
| 

**Claude**

...  
  
| 

**Claude**

...Heh, what do you know. She's not so childish, after all.


	2. 한국어

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 클로드-리시테아 A+ 지원이 있다면 이러지 않았을까 라는 식의 선동과 날조로 써봤습니다
> 
> 영어로 쓰고 머리로 한국어로 번역한 다음 그걸 또 한->일 번역기에 넣어서 어찌저찌 3개국어로 만들었습니다. 이런짓을 또 하면 내가 인간이 아니다 진짜
> 
> 사실 한국어 읽는(=넷상에서 덕질하고 연성퍼먹는)건 잘하는데 쓰는건 어휘력이 딸려서 한국어로 번역하는것도 좀 애먹었네요 앞으로는 영픽만 쓰는걸로

BGM - [편안한 장소](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kA3iU3NshKs)

| 

**리시테아**

클로드. 아직도 안 자고 있네요.  
  
---|---  
| 

**클로드**

어, 리시테아구나.  
  
| 

**클로드**

원래 그건 내가 너한테 하던 소리였는데 말이야. 역시 꼬맹이들은 눈 깜짝 할 사이에 자라는구만~  
  
| 

**리시테아**

으으, 또 그렇게 아이 취급을—  
  
| 

**리시테아**

...아뇨, 그런 말을 할 시간이 아까우니 이번만큼은 넘어가죠.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

왜 그렇게 진지한 얼굴로 책상 앞에 앉아 있는지 조금 궁금했을 뿐이에요. 뭔가 심각한 일이라도 생겼나요?  
  
| 

**클로드**

뭐, 심각한 일이야 항상 많지. 다음 전투, 동맹 내부의 크고 작은 문제들, 종전 이후의 대비책...  
  
| 

**클로드**

하지만 지금은 그저 고향에 쓸 편지에 어떤 내용을 담을지 고민중, 이랍니다.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

부모님께 쓰는 편지인가요?  
  
| 

**클로드**

응. 지난번에 너랑 한 얘기 덕분에 기억이 나서, 오랜만에 안부를 전할 생각이었어.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

흐음…. 그렇군요.  
  
| 

**클로드**

왜, 그게 그렇게 놀랄 만한 일인가?  
  
| 

**리시테아**

그야, 클로드는 평소에 부모님 이야기를 딱히 하지 않는 편이니까...  
  
| 

**클로드**

하하, 그렇긴 하지.  
  
| 

**클로드**

그래도 어머니랑 아버지는 내게 굉장히 소중한 분들이야. 내 꿈이 현실이 될 수 있다는 걸 보여주는 산 증인들이니까.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

음, 그렇게 모범으로 볼 수 있는 사람들이 주변에 있다면 확실히 좋죠.  
  
| 

**클로드**

좋고말고.  
  
| 

**클로드**

그러면 리시테아는? 네가 언제나 그토록 부모님을 생각하는 이유가 궁금한데.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

그건...  
  
| 

**리시테아**

...  
  
| 

**클로드**

...딱히 말하고 싶지 않으면 안 해도 돼.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

아뇨, 괜찮아요.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

...아시다시피, 프륨가의 반란 이후, 우리 영토는 제국의 간섭을 받으며 험한 일을 당했어요. 그때 가족들도 많이 잃었고.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

가까운 친척들, 그리고 제 형제자매들은 모두...  
  
| 

**클로드**

형제들이 있었다고...?  
  
| 

**리시테아**

네. 너무 어린 시절이라 저는 기억이 잘 나지 않지만, 어머니와 아버지는...  
  
| 

**리시테아**

아이들이 눈앞에서 죽는걸, 힘없이 바라보고 있어야만 하셨죠.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

그러니까 전, 강해져야 해요. 이 전쟁에서 승리하고, 집으로 돌아가서, 소중한 사람들이 다시는 고통받지 않도록 하는 것. 그게 제가 할 일이에요.  
  
| 

**클로드**

...그렇구나.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

그리고 그걸 전부 끝내고 나면, 그때는...편하게 쉴 수 있을지도.  
  
| 

**클로드**

그렇다는건...설마, 리시테아, 너...  
  
| 

**클로드**

(...아니, 지금은 그런 얘기 하지 말자.)  
  
| 

그 이후에 하고 싶은 건?  
  
| 

**리시테아**

그 이후, 라뇨...?  
  
| 

**클로드**

들어보니, 넌 여태껏 네 부모님을 위해서 그렇게 열심히 살았던 거 같은데 말이야.  
  
| 

**클로드**

물론 그것도 정말 훌륭하지만, 너 자신을 위해서 하고 싶은 것도 한두 개쯤은 있지 않아?  
  
| 

**리시테아**

그럴 가능성은, 딱히 생각해 본 적이 없어요.  
  
| 

**클로드**

정말로? 의외네.   
  
| 

**클로드**

이 세상에는 할 일이 넘쳐나고, 네 능력이라면 뭘 선택하건 멋지게 해낼 수 있을 텐데.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

...그건 전부 먼 미래의 이야기니까요.   
  
| 

**리시테아**

지금 당장 해결할 중대한 문제들이 이렇게 많은데, 제멋대로 꿈이나 꾸고 있을 수는 없잖아요. 전, 이제 아이가 아니니까.  
  
| 

**리시테아**

그러니까…. 클로드?  
  
| 

**클로드**

응?  
  
| 

**리시테아**

이 전쟁이 끝날 때까지는, 제 가족만큼 당신을 위해서도 싸울 생각이에요. 그 이후로도 생각하는 마음은 늘 같을 거고요. 왜냐면...  
  
| 

**리시테아**

...클로드도, 제 안에 유일무이한 특별한 존재니까.  
  
| 

**클로드**

...  
  
| 

**클로드**

...잠깐, 방금 뭐라고—  
  
| 

**리시테아**

가, 갑자기 졸리네요! 실례할게요!  
  
| 

**클로드**

...  
  
| 

**클로드**

...하하, 뭐야, 다 컸네, 리시테아. 저런 말도 할 줄 알고.


	3. 日本語

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> クロード-リシテア A+サポートがあったらこうなるんじゃないかと 妄想で書いてみました
> 
> 実は日本語全然できないのに翻訳機を使って通訳したのでぎこちない部分があるかもしれません... 🙏

BGM - [安らげる場所](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kA3iU3NshKs)

| 

**リシテア**

クロード、この時間まで起きていますね。  
  
---|---  
| 

**クロード**

あ、リシテアか。  
  
| 

**クロード**

元それは俺がお前に言った話だったんだけど。 やっぱりチビ達はあっという間に大きくね~  
  
| 

**リシテア**

うう、またそんなに子供扱いを-  
  
| 

**リシテア**

...いや, そんなことを言う時間が惜しいから今度だけは見逃しましょう。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

どうしてあんなにまじめな顔で机の前に座っているのかと少し気になっただけです。 何か深刻なことでも起きましたか?  
  
| 

**クロード**

まあ、深刻なことはいつもたくさんあるんだけど。 次の戦闘、同盟内部の様々な問題、終戦後の対策…  
  
| 

**クロード**

けれども今はただ故郷に書く手紙にどんな内容を盛り込むか悩み中、ですよね。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

父と母に書く手紙ですか？  
  
| 

**クロード**

うん。この前お前とした話のおかげで思い出して、久しぶりに安否を伝えるつもりだった。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

ふむ…そうですか。  
  
| 

**クロード**

なんだ、それがそんなに驚くことか?  
  
| 

**リシテア**

それは、クロードは普段、両親の話をあまりしない方だから···。  
  
| 

**クロード**

ははは、そうだね。  
  
| 

**クロード**

だけど父さんと母さんは俺にとても大事な人たちだ。俺の夢が現実になることを示して証人たちだから。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

うん、そんなに模範として見られる人たちが周辺にいるのは確かにいいことですね。  
  
| 

**クロード**

でしょ？  
  
| 

**クロード**

じゃあ、リシテアは？ お前がいつもそんなに父さんと母さんを思う理由が知りたいんだけど。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

それは···。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

...  
  
| 

**クロード**

...別に言いたくなければしなくてもいい。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

いいえ、大丈夫です。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

…ご存知のように、フリュム家の反乱の後、我が領土は帝国の干渉を受け、ひどい目にあいました。 その時、家族もたくさん失ったし…。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

近い親戚たち, そして私の兄弟たちは皆...  
  
| 

**クロード**

兄弟がいたって…？  
  
| 

**リシテア**

はい。すごく幼い頃なので、私はよく覚えていませんけど、父と母は...  
  
| 

**リシテア**

子供たちが目の前で死ぬのを、力なく眺めるべきでした。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

だから私は、強くなるべきなんです。 この戦争で勝利して、家に帰って、大切な人たちが二度と苦しまないようにすること。 それが私の仕事です。  
  
| 

**クロード**

…そうか。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

そして、それを全部終えたら、その時は···楽に休めるかも。  
  
| 

**クロード**

というのは…まさか、リシテア、お前…  
  
| 

**クロード**

(...いや, 今はそんな話はやめよう。)  
  
| 

**クロード**

その後にやりたいことは？  
  
| 

**リシテア**

その後、って…？  
  
| 

**クロード**

聞いてみると、お前は今までお前の両親のためにあんなに一生懸命生きてきたと思うんだけど。  
  
| 

**クロード**

もちろんそれも本当に素晴らしいけど、お前自身のためにやりたいこともいくつかあるんじゃない？  
  
| 

**リシテア**

その可能性は、特に考えたことがありません  
  
| 

**クロード**

本当に？意外だね。  
  
| 

**クロード**

この世にはやることが溢れていて、お前の能力なら何を選んでも素敵にできると思うんだけど。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

...それは全部遠い未来の話ですから。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

今すぐ解決する重大な問題がたくさんあるのに、自分勝手に夢を見ていることはできません。 私、はもう子供じゃないし。  
  
| 

**リシテア**

だから…クロード？  
  
| 

**クロード**

うん？  
  
| 

**リシテア**

この戦争が終わるまでは、私の家族と同じくらいあなたのためにも戦うつもりです。 その後も考える気持ちはいつも同じでしょう。 だって...  
  
| 

**リシテア**

...クロードも、私の中に唯一無二の特別な存在だから。  
  
| 

**クロード**

...  
  
| 

**クロード**

...ちょっと、今何—  
  
| 

**リシテア**

き、急に眠くなりましたね！ 失礼します！  
  
| 

**クロード**

...  
  
| 

**クロード**

··はは、何だよ、大きくなったね、リシテア。 あんなことも言えるし。


End file.
